A Brother's Love
by The Heavenly Dragon
Summary: Spencer Reid has a little sister.  When she goes missing. Spencer risk's everything including his job to find her. Please read and Review. No Flames. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own criminal minds. I only own the plot and my character. I also altered the ages of the criminal minds characters a little.**

Spencer Reid checked his phone once again. He knew that he should be paying more attention to J.J as she conducted the meeting, but he couldn't help it. He was supposed to be leaving for the airport, for Las Vegas for his tenth year high school reunion and his little sister was late. She was going to be arriving at the BAU office and give him a call when she arrived, but she hadn't called yet and if she didn't arrive soon they would be late for the airport.

Aaron Hotcher looked over at Spencer and frowned as the young man opened his phone again and shut it. It was getting irritating that Spencer seemed to be more interested in his phone then in the meeting. True that the team was going on vacation for a week starting as soon as the meeting was over, but it seemed that Spencer was pushing it as once again he opened his phone looked at it and shut it again.

"Dr. Reid you need to put that away until the meeting is over" Hotch started to say, but Derek Morgan interrupted him.

"What's with the formalities boss?" he grinned, but stopped when Hotch glared at him

"It's not vacation yet" Hotch stated

Spencer looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Hotch, but I'm waiting for my sister to call. We're supposed to leave for Las Vegas and she was going to meet me here with the luggage and I'm still waiting for her to call."

David Rossi looked at Spencer with interest. "I didn't know you have a sister. How old is she?"

Spencer smiled "she's fourteen." He paused "I have legal custody of her"

J.J put together her papers "How is it that you have custody of her? You're only 24"

"How'd you get cusosy of her anyway?" Prentiss wanted to know

Spencer grew quiet. He wished he hadn't said anything, but now that it was out, he might as well tell the story.

"My mom gave birth to my sister when I was ten years old. When I was twelve my Dad left us. When I turned eighteen, because of my mom's condition I was able to obtain legal custody of my sister. It wasn't hard. My mom signed the papers before she was taken away."

After Spencer got finished explaining the details his phone rang. Glancing at the number he breathed a sigh of relief. "About time"

As Spencer made to leave the room, the rest of the team followed him out.

"We want to meet your sister" Morgan told him

"Is she anything like you?" Rossi asked

Spencer shook his head in the negative "My sister well…" he paused looking for the right words to explain his sister "she's different"

Hotch raised an eyebrow "How so?"

Before Spencer could answer he heard his name being called from the lobby.

"Hurry up Spence or I'm leaving here without you."

Hotch nodded "I see what you mean"

Spencer shook his head "That's not what I'm talking about"

When they reached the lobby, standing there looking unhappy was a young girl with long auburn hair with black highlights. She looked at Spencer then looked the team up and down, before looking at her brother again.

"Hurry up. The shuttle driver has to leave for another airport after dropping us off."

"Everyone this is my sister Serenity Reid"

"It's not Serenity it's Serena" Serena rolled her eyes

"Serena this is J.J. Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, and Hotch"

Serena smiled at everyone, but at Hotch who was glaring darkly at her.

Hiding her emotions she turned from him "It was nice meeting all of you" She took her brothers arm "lets go"

The team watched as Spencer and Serena left and loaded the shuttle that was waiting for them.

"She seems like she's sweet" Prentiss commented

Hotch shook his head "No wonder why Reid is always distracted when we leave for a case"

Rossi looked at him "What do you mean?"

Hotch shrugged "If I had a sister like that, I wouldn't keep her.

~Meanwhile~

"I like your…friends" Serena told Spencer

Spencer smiled "Thank you"

"Expect for your boss. He seems like a power hungry crazed manic."


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer frowned at his sister's comment about his boss. True Hotch did come off as the stern no nonsense type, but power hungry manic? No way. He shook his head then remembered something else that had bothered him, but like his sister, he could hide his emotions as well.

"Why don't you want me to call you Serenity?" Spencer asked when they arrived at the airport "that is your name. Serena is your nickname, just like when you call me Spence."

Serena didn't answer right away as she took for luggage from the shuttle driver and started to head towards the doors.

Quickly Spencer paid the driver, grabbed his own luggage and followed after his sister.

"I asked you a question" he told her as he caught up to her, where she was waiting in line to check in.

"I just don't like being called Serenity, that's all" his sister told him quietly

Spencer frowned. Lately something had been wrong with his sister, but he couldn't get it out of her.

"Are you okay Serena? You seem so depressed these days?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders "I'm fine"

Spencer frowned "You don't act fine. Maybe you should see a doctor"

"I am seeing a doctor. I just forgot to mention it"

This made Spencer feel better. He felt so bad for always leaving his sister home alone all the time, what with his hours at the BAU and all the trips he was leaving for all the time, for the different cases his team had been assigned. He always worried something bad was going to happen to his sister when he was gone. JJ had an idea what it was like for Spencer, but her husband cared for their little boy while she was gone. Spencer had been helping care for his sister since she was born, since their father didn't want anything to do with the child. Saying that he hoped that she wasn't anything like his first born.

Serena's voice broke him out of his thoughts "I'm looking right at him" she gave him a smile

Spencer couldn't help, but give a laugh "very funny"

"Well you asked for it, Dr. Reid"

They waited in line for a few more moments then checked in. As they headed towards the security check point, Spencer eyed his sister's clothes.

"I hope you brought some normal things to wear when we go see mom and when we go to the reunion."

Serena glared at her brother "what's wrong with my clothes? "

"Well" Spencer paused unsure of how to tell his sister how others might view her choice of clothing

"I'm an Otaku and I'm proud of it" Serena stated.

"What anime did you get that from?" Spencer asked his sister

"Inu-yasha! I like the school girl uniform"

"I think the skirt's a little short"

Serena ignored his comment about the skirt "If people don't like the way I am dressed then they can look the other way"

After they went to security, they chose seats that were the closest to their gate. Spencer looked at his watch

"We have at least fifteen minutes before we have to board. I'm going to go and grab a snack. What do you want?"

Serena shook her head "I just want water"

"You need to eat something, it's going to be late the time we get to Las Vegas and we have to get up early to go see mom."

"Just a muffin or a bagel then"

"Alright. I'll be back in a few moments" Spencer headed off towards a snack bar.

Making sure that her brother was gone, Serena pulled out her cell phone. There was another voice message from some unknown person. She had been getting strange phone calls for a week, but she didn't want to tell Spencer and cause him to worry. She felt that she was enough of a burden to him and didn't want to add to the load.

Serena dialed her voice mail box number and listened. A heavy breathing came on and another frightening message.

"You better watch your step Reid. We know who you are and what you have done to your brother. You are going to pay for ruining his life"


	3. Chapter 3

Serena quickly turned off her phone and shoved it in her bag. She had been getting those strange phone calls for a while now. She wanted to tell Spencer what was going on, but she didn't want him to worry about her.

Spencer arrived a few minutes later with their snacks. He was about to hand his sister her's when he saw the frightened look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Serena gave him a small smile "oh nothing. Just waiting for you to return with the snacks"

Spencer raised an eyebrow as he handed Serena her items " Then why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I'm fine. I promise. Would I lie to you?"

Before he could answer the announcement for their flight was heard and they grabbed their things and boarded the plane.

~Las Vegas~

It was close to eleven at night when Spencer and Serena arrived in Las Vegas. They checked into the hotel and once they reached their rooms, Serena bade Spencer goodnight and went inside.

She checked her phone again and this time there was at least a dozen messages. Instead of checking them though, Serena went through and deleted every one of them. She wasn't going to listen to any more threating messages. Once her and Spencer got back from their vacation she was going to get a new phone and change her phone number.

~The next day~

Serena and Spencer had agreed to meet each other downstairs in the hotel's restaurant. Spencer made his way down the stairs and upon entering the restaurant, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his sister.

He slowly made his way to her then stopped "I thought you said you brought some normal clothes"

Serena turned and faced him "If you don't like my kimono, I could always go and change into another school girl uniform. Besides Mom sent this to me."

"How could mom send that to you? She can't leave the institution."

"You telling me that she can't use a computer?"

Spencer sighed. There was no way he was going to win this argument with his sister.

"Besides, this'll make mom happy seeing me in something that she has given me to wear."

Spencer had to smile. "You now I think I like the kimono on you better than those anime clothes that you wear."

They finished their breakfast and headed outside to get a taxi cab to go and see their mother. While they were waiting Serena couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She looked around, but there weren't that many people around, just a group of young women waiting at a bus station and they didn't seem to be paying any attention to them.

When their taxi cab arrived Serena and Spencer got in. As it left one of the girls at the bus station lifted her sun glasses and watched it leave.

She smiled to herself. Things were going according to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

~Back at the BAU Office~

David Rossi went right into Aaron Hotcher's office. He never bothered to knock and he knew that it drove his boss crazy when he did so, but he didn't care.

Hotch was on the phone when Rossi walked in and as Rossi had predicted it, he looked unhappy.

Rossi waited for Hotch to get off the phone. He had to know what was up with Hotch. What did he have against Spencer's sister anyways? Even though their encounter was brief Rossi thought that Spencer's sister was a sweet girl.

Hotch finally finished his phone call and hung up the phone. He glanced at Rossi, before speaking "How is it that I may help you?"

"I was just curious as to what is your problem against Reid's sister? I gather that this is the first time you have met her?"

"You are correct. I haven't met the girl before, but now I can tell why Reid always seems so distracted when we are out working on a case"

"I've never noticed him to be distracted"

Hotch turned away from the man and started to dig through the file cabinet behind his desk. Upon finding what he was looking for, he turned and threw a folder on his desk.

"These are documentations from all the time's I've seen him out in the field using his phone to call his sister."

"Well if he is her guardian then he does have to check up on her" Rossi told him as he went through the file "Why keep tabs on Reid anyways? He always stays on task and get's the job done, even if you do think he is distracted"

Hotch sighed. It was time to tell the truth. He got up and shut the door, before turning to Rossi.

"What I am going to tell you has to remain behind these doors understand?"

"Doesn't everyone else on the team have a right to know what's going on?"

"I don't want anyone to know what is going on. I shouldn't even be telling you"

"Then don't" Rossi stood up "I should be getting back to my desk anyways"

"Strauss wants me to train Reid and have him become a Unit Chief."

"Why's that?"

"She feels he would be more useful in that position then as an Supervisory Special Agent and I agree with her"

Rossi raised an eyebrow "So Reid would be on a different team?"

Hotch shook his head "No he would lead this team and I would take his place as an SSA"

"Why might I ask would you do that?"

"Haley's pregnant again. I want to spend more time with my family and see Jack more before the baby comes."

"Congratulation's"

Hotch gave a very rare and a very small smile "Thank you"

"But why chose Reid to take over for you? Why not Morgan? He has more experience and he doesn't have a family"

"Reid has more education" Hotch paused "He's going to have to focus more on his work and not so much on his sister. Having him take over as Unit Chief will make my life easier and that's all that matters"

Rossi stood up "You really are cold hearted you know that?"

As he headed to the door, Hotch called after him

"I won't let anyone stand in the way of my family. Anyone who does can clear their desks"

Rossi turned and looked at him

"Whatever you say Boss" and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hotch just shrugged his shoulders. He had to save his marriage and this was the only way. Reid was his last hope and he wasn't about to have some teenage girl ruin it for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Okay just a reminder that this story is purely fictional. I do not own the show "Criminal Minds" or any of the characters from that show. I have changed the plot around from the show, so it is going to be quite different.**

A Brother's Love Chapter 5

Hotch was about to leave when Strauss called him into her office.

When Hotch entered Strauss's office and she motioned for him to sit down.

"So did you inform Spencer Reid about his promotion?" she asked getting down to business

"I did not have a chance to tell him anything. His sister showed up and they left for their vacation. I' still here just finishing up some paperwork."

Strauss gave Hotch a stern look "Did you tell the rest of your team about what is going on? Noticed that David Rossi went into your office'

"I told him that Reid was going to replace me and that I was going to be replacing Reid on the team as an S.S.A"

Strauss raised an eyebrow "Why didn't you tell him that you were becoming my office assistant, so you wouldn't have to leave to work on a case? As an SSA you would still be required to leave?"

"I don't any problems between now and when I make the change. Everyone is happy at the moment and I plan on keeping it that way"

"Fine" Strauss snapped "But be warned Hotchner. If you tell anyone else about the change, you will no longer be working here. Is that clear?"

Hotch nodded "Yes" and left.

Haley Hotchner was waiting for him when her husband arrived home that evening.

"Where have you been, you've kept me waiting' she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her husband.

Hotch kissed Haley back "I had meeting's to attend to and paperwork to finish before I could start my vacation, but now I am yours for the next week"

Haley smiled " So when you returned, it's going to be as Strauss's assistant?"

"No actually. I didn't have a chance to speak to Reid about his promotion" Hotch told her. True Strauss had said he couldn't tell anyone about the change that was going to take place, but Haley was his wife and they didn't keep secret's from each other"

Haley placed a hand on her expanding belly "I thought you were going to tell him" she snapped "Jack hardly see's you as it is and he needs to know who his daddy is. I want the baby to know who you are from the start"

Hotch tried to hug his wife, but she pulled away

"I'm sorry. I really am. I promise to speak to Reid as soon as he returns from his trip."

Haley allowed Hotch to pull her into a hug

"Please Aaron see that you do" She kissed him "Jack's been demanding to see you all day. I put him to bed a few minutes before you got home, so he should still be awake"

"I'll go and see him" Hotch told her and headed upstairs.

Haley watched him go upstairs. She knew it was time to take matters into her own hands. "A woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta go" she thought as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She dialed a number and waited for it to connect. She didn't have to wait long, when she heard someone answer the phone.

"How is it going?" she whispered into the phone, in case Hotch came down the stairs and heard her. She waited for a moment "Good! Focus on the job"

She hung up the phone and smiled "Things were going perfectly.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer and Serena arrived at the Bennington Sanitarium to visit their Mother, shortly after breakfast. They wanted to be there early enough while she was more aware of her surroundings. She seemed to do better in the mornings before slowly sinking into her own world by the afternoon.

They walked down the hall together Serena in her Kimono with her hair down up in a odango style, while Spencer was in his usual slacks and a sweater ensemble.

The residents watched as the siblings walked by the community room and down the long hallway to Diana Reid's room.

Diana looked up from her book she was reading, when her two children entered the room. "Hello Children" she quietly spoke as they entered the room.

Serena immediately approached her Mother and handed her the bouquet of sunflowers and she and Spencer had picked up that morning before heading over to the sanitarium.

Diana smiled as she took the flowers "sunflowers my favorite" Serena got a vase for her mom, filled it with water.

Diana put the flowers in the vase and set it beside her bed.

Spencer watched the interaction between Mother and Daughter. He felt bad that Serena had been raised without seeing their Mother more often, but it couldn't be helped. She needed treatment and for years she was unstable.

He shook his head at the memories of her episodes when he was growing up. It surprised him that it didn't scar him for life. He had done his best to shield Serena when she was little and so far it had worked. She seemed to be a happy and well-adjusted teenager.

Spencer sat in the chair beside Diana "I'm sorry about Serena's hair mom' he began while Serena rolled her eyes "I was out on a case and when I returned I discovered she had added black high-lights to her hair".

Diana laughed "I actually like it" she told her son, while Serena grinned. "Quit worrying so much Spencer, she's a teenage and teenage girls like to experiment with their looks"

She turned and looked at her daughter "Your outfit becomes you child"

Serena forced a grin this time, but Spencer could see the hurt in her eyes.

Diana could never seem to remember Serena's name even though he mentioned it all the time in his letters to her and he knew that Serena always signed her letters with "Serenity" and "Serena"

Spencer and Serena visited with their mother until lunch, promising to return the next day they left because they could see that she was losing more and more focus with reality.

As they were leaving Spencer put his arm around Serena's shoulders.

"She does know who you are and your name, it's not like she forgets on purpose you know" he told his sister quietly.

Serena's eyes had a glassy look to them as if she were to start crying at any minute "I know , but it still hurts" she paused "the only reason I did this to my hair and send mom photo's of me all the time so she'll remember who I am… not that it did any good"

"Serena" Spencer began, but she pulled away from him

"Just drop it ok, Spence! I don't want to talk about it anymore"

Spencer dropped the subject knowing all too well that when his sister was upset about a certain subject it was best not to talk about the issue.

Serena sat and looked out the window as Spencer drove back to the motel room. She was glad that they would only be here for a few days then they could back home and she could return to her life.

They sat in silence for a while before Spencer spoke "Tonight is my Class reunion do you want to go or do you want to stay at the motel?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders "I guess I'll go"

"You don't have to go you know. I'm not going to force you"

"I'll think about it ok?"

"Alright just let me know before I go okay" He paused "I'll even let you go wearing your kimono or any anime outfit you like"

He wasn't trying to push her into doing something that she didn't want to do, but with her being so unhappy, he didn't want to leave her alone.

Serena turned her head and smiled at her brother "Thanks Spence"

"Anytime Serena"


	7. Chapter 7

The High school reunion was a success as far as Spencer was concerned.

As he watched his sister interact with some of his old classmates, he could see that it was doing some good that she had come along.

Serena seemed to have gotten over what had happened during their visit with their Mother. She seemed to be having a good time as far as he could tell.

Several young women were sitting at a table when Spencer and Serena entered the banquet hall were the reunion was being held, as soon as they saw Serena who was dressed as if she was attending a Anime Convention instead of a High School reunion they made a bee line for her.

"Aww Look how cute her outfit is" one person said loudly to the others

Spencer left his sister behind while he went to chat with some of his old friends and his old teachers.

"So, Dr. Reid. Who did you bring with you?" Mr. Storm asked Spencer observing several of his former students surrounding Serena

"My sister. We were also visiting or mom"

"What in the world is she wearing?" another former student who Spencer recognized as Josh Reynolds who had once stuffed him in a locker.

"It's a dress she made from one of the anime's she watches" Spencer hoped with all his might that he wouldn't have to explain what anime was.

"Man if she wasn't a minor and your sister, I'd ask her out in a flash" Josh muttered

Spencer didn't know how to answer this, so he decided it was best just to change the subject.

"So what are you doing with your life now?" He asked his former bully

"Well I'm in my second year of law school"

Spencer was surprised that Josh had considered law school. He had been the star quarterback on the Football team and had assumed that he had gotten some sort of scholarship and had gone on to play College Football.

"I thought you had planned on becoming a Pro Football player" Alexis Ivey. Josh's ex-girlfriend had joined the conversation.

"Well I was, but I was in a skiing accident and it messed up my back really bad, so I thought maybe being a lawyer would be a good and less painful career choice"

Josh and Alexis seemed to be re-connecting so Spencer left them to talk with the other students he use to be friends with.

Serena found herself surrounding by people who were older then herself, but yet they all seemed to have the same interests as she did. They seemed very impressed when they learned that she had made the dress herself just by watching the anime and drawing the dress then finding a similar pattern and making it herself.

"I love the Moon Princesses dress from Sailor Moon" one person told her

"You should make a bunch and sell them over the internet" another person told her "you'd make a bunch of money."

Eventually the crowd around Serena thinned out and she was left with only a few people.

Serena sat in silence wondering how much longer they were going to be there. A couple of hours had already passed and she was starting to get tired. It had been a long emotional day.

Finally one person broke the silence "You're Serena Reid right? I can tell that you are Spencer Reid's sister you look like him"

Serena looked up to see a pregnant young women sitting next to her. "Yeah I'm his little sister"

The young women smiled at her "My name is Carrie" she patted her belly "I almost didn't come. Being five months pregnant is starting to get to me. I am so tired all of the time and I can't see my feet anymore"

Serena just nodded. Being only fourteen she didn't know anyone who was pregnant, so she didn't know what to say.

"I like your dress it's so pretty" Carrie told Serena looking her over

"Thank you" Serena smiled

"If I wasn't pregnant I would have come in an anime attire myself, but none of my cos-play outfits fit me" she got up "excuse me, I think I'm going to go and get something to eat"

Serena watched her leave then decided she might as well go and find Spencer and see if he was ready to go when another person approached her.

"I can see that you love anime" the young women told her "I'm Samantha and I follow all the anime Conventions" She handed Serena a list. "These are for all the Conventions for this year. You should attend one"

Serena looked over the list "I see one in New York, actually I see a lot in New York"

"Why are you so interested only in the ones in New York?' Samantha asked

"My brother and I live close to New York"

"You should go to one of those then"

"I don't think my brother would let me attend one" Serena muttered as she handed back the flyer "Thanks, but no thanks"

Samantha wouldn't take it back "Keep it maybe Spencer will change his mind"

Spencer approached them "Hi Samantha" he greeted his former classmate "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, but poor Carrie isn't doing all too well, this pregnancy is her first and she isn't doing to well"

Spencer was surprised to see them separated they were always together. They went everywhere together.

"Well tell her I hope she feels better"

Spencer turned to Serena "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded "It was nice to meet you"

Carrie came up beside Samantha as Serena and Spencer left

"Well" Carrie asked her friend as they watched them "How did it go?"

Samantha smiled "Everything is going according to plan". She glanced at her friend's stomach

"Isn't that belly uncomfortable?"

Carrie sighed heavily.

"Yes I'll be so glad when this night is over and I can take this stupid fake pregnant belly off me"

"Hush someone will hear you" Samantha looked around nervously

Carrie snickered

"Don't worry no one who hears us will have a clue as to what is going on.

On the way back to the motel room Spencer asked Serena if she had a good time

"Yeah it was okay" was her answer

"What was that paper that Samantha gave you?"

Serena gave it to Spencer "It's about Anime Conventions for this year. There are some in New York, but I dunno if I really want to go or not"

Spencer looked over the paper then handed it back to his sister "You can go if you want to"

Serena looked at her brother and smiled "Maybe I will" she paused "I'll let you know if I do to one"


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a couple of weeks since the team's vacation and everyone seemed to be getting back into the familiar routine of profiling and tracking down killers.

Everyone, that is except for Spencer Reid.

He couldn't help, but notice that Serena seemed nervous and jumpy.

Serena had dark circles under her eyes as if she had not been sleeping, although she kept reassuring her brother that indeed she was sleeping just fine.

But the truth was Serena wasn't sleeping very well at all.

There had not been any frightening phone calls while they had been in Nevada and Serena was hoping whoever had been doing it had decided to stop and leave her alone.

The minute they got off the plane the phone calls began again, but at least she had her phone on vibrate so Spencer had no clue as to what was going on

Unfortunately Serena was now getting hate mail.

Luckily it was her who was home when the mail came and not Spencer.

There was no return address and it was hard to tell where it came from because the post mark was always from different cities surrounding them .

Serena desperately wanted to tell Spencer what was going on, but she didn't want to be a burden to him

She hid the letters in a box under her bed after reading them, figuring maybe someday they would either stop or she would get enough courage to explain to her brother what was going on.

So Serena kept telling Spencer she was fine and he finally quit questioning her, but he didn't stop worrying.

Meanwhile…..

Hailey Hotchner kept asking her husband every day if he had spoken to Reid about taking his position and everyday it was always the same answer

"Reid feels he needs more time to think about it"

Hotch could understand why his wife was pressuring him and the anger he would see in her face when he gave the answer, but it seemed to him that Hailey was almost becoming obsessed with Hotch changing positions

True it would mean a drastic change in his pay and his schedule, but he couldn't force Reid to change his position could he?

He would have much rather have had Rossi or even Morgan switch jobs with him, but why did it have to be Reid?

Hotch figured that the reason must have been from all of the schooling Reid had accomplished and figured that if that is what Strauss wanted then so be it.

Although he noticed that Hailey spent a lot of time on the phone after questioning him about the job change.

Strange though that whenever she got off the phone, Hailey seemed more assured and confidant.

Hailey would smile and kiss her husband after these phone calls, so he decided he wouldn't question her about it.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a quiet Saturday morning when Serena got up.

She had been unable to sleep, but then again she hadn't been sleeping to well.

As she passed her brothers door, she noticed that it was shut.

This was a surprise since he usually worked every day and it was rare for him to take a day off from work.

Knocking softly on the door and getting no answer, she gently opened the door and checked just to be sure.

There was Spencer still sleeping in his bed.

Quietly Serena shut the door and proceeded down the hall.

Pausing only a moment to get some breakfast, she figured she go out for a morning run and didn't have to have the pressure of carrying a backpack.

Figuring that she would be back before Spencer got up or left for work just in case he had to work late tonight, Serena didn't bother taking her keys with her, but simply locked the door behind her.

A couple of hours later Spencer got up and got ready for the day.

It had been a surprise the day before when Hotch told everyone that they could come in late, but as he explained, he was trying to help her as much as possible before the baby came and if that meant coming in late to work now and then well then so be it.

Passing Serena's door, he was quite surprised to see that it was opened. He knew that she liked to sleep late on the weekends and wondered what could she possibly be doing up at such an early hour.

It may have been 9am, but it was still early according to his sister.

He went inside and noticed that her cell-phone was sitting on her nightstand fully charged.

Spencer shook his head as he left the room.

Serena took her phone with her everywhere. She never went without it.

Looking throughout the apartment and not finding her, he decided that maybe she had simply gone out somewhere.

Spencer gathered his things and left.

He never noticed that Serena's keys were in the basket

Serena completed her run and returned back to the apartment, just to find that it was locked.

Knowing that the Apartment manager never lent out keys to minors, she decided to go to the BAU office and hopefully Spencer would be there and not in the field and the security could contact him for her and she could get his keys and go home instead of out with her friends as she had planned.

As she was walking to the bus stop that would take her to the train station that would take her to her destination.

It soon began to rain and she found herself wishing her had worn something warmer than just a t-shirt and shorts.

As she walked, Serena soon became aware that it seemed that she was being followed.

"Serena" someone who sounded familiar called out her name and she heard the sound of a vehicle pulling over.

She turned around confused at first then smiled

"Hi Carrie and Samantha what are you doing here?"

"We're going to the Anime Convention in New York" Samantha called out.

Carrie got out of her van and approached Serena, holding an umbrella.

"I'm surprised you remember us"

"Well I'm a bit like Spencer there" Serena paused "I always remember everyone I meet"

Carrie nodded

'So where are you going? You look awfully cold to be out on such a nasty day"

Serena nodded shivering

"I got locked out, so I have to go to the BAU office and get Spencer's keys"

"How are you planning on getting there?"

"The bus and then the train"

Carrie looked Serena up and down

"How about a ride?"

Serena hesitated

It was so cold and she was getting soaked, it didn't sound like such a bad idea and after all Carrie and Samantha were old friends of Spencer.

They walked back to the van together

Carrie opened the passenger door and Samantha got out

"You sit in the front and give me directions" Samantha told Serena

Once everyone was back in the van, Carrie started driving again.

They talked about the recent anime convention and what they would dress up as

Serena noticed a photo of a man and a little boy and she pointed it out to Carrie

"Who's that?"

Carrie and Samantha exchanged a glance

'Oh just some friends of mine. I'm borrowing her car while we're visiting"

Serena nodded 'That was nice of her"

They drove in silence for a little ways

'Oh there's the exit" Serena pointed out

Carrie however passed it

"You passed it, but that's okay I can get you b…."

Just as she was about to finish, she was struck from behind knocking her out

Carrie pulled over and together she and Samantha carried Serena's body and put her in the back.

Covering her up they returned to their seats and drove away.

Carrie and Samantha smiled at each other

Their plan had worked

Spencer was free from this burden.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a long morning as far as Spencer was concerned.

All had been was meeting after meeting and doing report after report.

As Spencer was in the middle of working on a report his cell phone rang.

Hoping that it was Serena calling to tell him that she was home, he went ahead and answered it

It wasn't his sister though as he had been hoping.

One of Serena's friends had called him and was in a state of panic.

Apparently they had made plans to get together and Serena hadn't shown up or called.

Spencer frowned as he listened to Serena's friend go on and on, trying once in a while to get a word in.

Finally after what seemed like forever, he had calmed down the girl and promised her that Serena would give her a call.

This wasn't like Serena. She always told everyone where she was going and if she couldn't make it she would make a phone call.

He tried to call Serena's cell phone, but it just rang and rang finally going to voice mail.

Hanging up Spencer looked at his watch.

There was still a couple more hours to go and then he could leave

Knowing that Hotch would not take it kindly if he had to leave early, especially if it had anything to do with his sister.

He would just finish the report and get home.

Maybe Serena was just sleeping and didn't hear her phone ringing.

**A few hours later**

Spencer unlocked the front door and went inside.

"Serena" he called out as he hung up his keys, next to his sisters

He proceeded through the apartment looking in every room, but she was nowhere to be found

Finally he entered her room, but it was the same way as it had been that morning.

Everything was perfectly clean with everything in its place.

Spencer went directly towards her nightstand and picked up her phone

It was on and fully charged

It showed that she had been called several times that day, each number had a name with it

Nothing seemed to be different, but there was something strange going on here.

He knew that it probably would not do any good, but he went ahead and checked her voice messages.

It was easy to guess her password.

They had never kept a secret from each other.

Until now that it.

Spencer was horrified as he listened to each and every one of the threating messages, Serena had ever gotten.

There was so many questions he had and had no way of answering them.

Why would someone be after Serena because of him? Why hadn't she told him of what had been happening to her? And "Why had she kept all of these messages"

Whoever had been calling her obviously knew the both of them somehow, but he couldn't figure out how.

Spencer went over and checked Serena's desk and check everywhere for some clue.

He came across the list for Anime Conventions.

There was a phone number and an address for each one listed.

Spencer called every number, but they had all be either disconnected or had never existed.

He then called all of her friends and every place she liked to hang out.

No one had seen her.

Spencer could not wait the twenty four or forty eight hours to report his sister missing

He had the cell phone with the voice messages and the paper about the fake conventions.

This was all the proof that he needed.

Something had happened to Serena, something…

No he didn't want to think about anything bad happening to her.

But the thought was still there.

Spencer pulled out his phone and dialed Hotch's number

He just hoped that it wasn't too late.


	11. Chapter 11

Serena woke up and looked around at her surroundings.

Everything was so dark expect for the small patch of light that was coming from a small window in the far corner.

Above her hear she could her voices and a pair of feet running back and forth.

Serena tried to get up, but gave a cry of pain and collapsed to the floor.

It was strange. Why was she in so much pain?

Crawling on all four and cringing with each move, Serena made her way to the light. When she finally got there, she sat up and examined her body and gave a cry of shock.

Every inch of her body was either covered in a bruise or had a deep cut.

A door was opened and then quickly shut. Suddenly the room was brightly lit and Serena had a chance to look around at her surroundings.

It appeared that she was in a basement of some old house. As she looked around, she saw that it would have been pointless to even call for help as the walls were all padded.

Carrie came over to Serena and smiled. There was something about her smile that told Serena that she was in deep trouble.

"So you little trouble maker are you enjoying your new home?"

Serena took a deep breath and stood up "Please Carrie let me go"

Carrie raised her hand and slapped Serena across the face.

The force was so strong that she fell against the wall and slid to the floor.

Carrie knelt beside her.

Grasping her hair she yanked Serena's head up

"Answer my question"

"What are you talking about? How is this my new home?" Serena asked while gasping for air

Carrie let go of Serena and stood up

"You really need to ask after what you did to your brother and to my marriage?"

This was getting confusing.

"I don't know what you are talking about. What did I do to Spencer?"

Carrie turned and started to walk away

"Wait!" Serena cried out "I want some answers"

Carrie ignored her and proceeded to walk up the stairs

"You'll need to think about that then"

The lights went out and Serena was surrounded in darkness. She wrapped her arms around her legs and started to cry.

Over and over she cried and called out for Spencer.

She was going to die and she knew it. Never again would see she her brother.

…..

Samantha looked up as Carrie entered the room.

A blond haired little boy sat on her lap with a book, but dropped it and ran to her shouting "Mommy"

Carried picked up the little boy and held him in her arms

"Well how did it go?" Samantha asked her friend

Carried shook her head and pointed to her son

It had to be kept from him. Little children were so curious and if her son knew someone was there in the cabin then he would beg to meet her or even worse he might accidently let it slip that there was someone in the house. The conversation with her friend would have to wait until the little boy was in bed and sound asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer waited anxiously in the conference room for the rest of his team to show up.

They had always been there for each other. The good times and the bad. They were a family. One of the best teams there was. They did have their moments of difference of option, but somehow everything worked out in the end.

Hotch and the others filed in the room and took their seats. Even Penelope Garcia, which was a surprise as she didn't like to leave her precious computers behind for anything.

Something other than his own meeting must be up, otherwise why would she be here? Spencer thought to himself, but quickly let that thought go,

He looked at the faces of those who had been his second family for so long and began to speak

"I need your help." He paused a moment "My sister has disappeared and I think she's been kidnapped so…."

But before he could explain everything he had discovered, Hotch shook his head and spoke "No"

Spencer looked at him with disbelief "What do you mean no"

Hotch stood up "I said no. We are not babysitters who are going to go and track down an emotional unstable fourteen year old teenager. You have no proof that she's been kidnapped and we are not going to waste our time looking for her when we have more important cases to deal with"

Spencer clutched the papers and cell phone in his hand "I have all the proof we need here in my hand and for your information my sister is not an emotional unstable teenager. I've done the best I can and she would never leave without telling me"

"You are out of line Reid!" Hotch said angrily. "As long as you are on my team you will do as I say, now sit down so JJ can brief us on our next case"

Spencer couldn't believe what was happening.

Instead of doing as he was told, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Hotch looked at everyone "If I find anyone of you is helping him, you will off the team and I will guarantee that you will no longer be working here.

Penelope Garcia spoke up "How hard is it to help him out? We're a family. We are always there for each other"

"Enough" Hotch snapped "JJ please brief us on the next case"

The rest of the team looked at each other "It looked as if Hotch had gone off the deep end and there was nothing they could to do to help their friend.

Spencer was more angry then hurt when he approached Strauss office. He knocked and went in without waiting for an answer"

Strauss look up in amazement and shock.

Spencer wasted no time and got down to business

"I need to take a leave of absence immediately and indefinitely" he told her

"This is going out of the chain of command you need to speak with Aaron Hotchner first and then proceed from there" Strauss started to explain, but Spencer cut her off

"I can guarantee that Hotch will reject my request, so I'm going to waste my breath or the precious time I have on him" Spencer informed her

Strauss raised an eyebrow "He has a good reason to refuse" she began "He wants you to switch jobs with him and….."

Spencer sat down in shock for a few moments for forgot why he was there.

"Switch with me? Why? Morgan or Rossi should switch with him not me! Besides I have other obligations at home."

"Well you are very qualified for the position and it would" Strauss started to say, but again was cut off

"My sister has vanished and I have a feeling she's been kidnapped" Spencer interrupted quickly changing the subject. "I asked my team to help and Hotch has refused. Please let me look for her. We just have each other. "

Strauss looked at the young man before her. She had known of Spencer's home life and hadn't wanted to make a switch, but Hotch was relentless and would not give up until she had given in.

She pulled a form from her desk and quickly filled it out then pushed it towards Spencer

"Finish filling it out and I think it may be best for you to switch teams upon your return. "

Spencer looked up "What if none are willing to switch?"

Now Strauss looked uncomfortable "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" She stated and indicated for Spencer to finish filling out the form.

Once done Spencer signed it and handed it back to Strauss.

As he turned to go she called out his name "Spencer"

He turned and looked back

"Good Luck"

Spencer nodded and quickly left.

Hotch watched as the youngest member of his team fled from the building then went storming into Stauss's office.

"Why did you let him leave?" he demanded "This is insubordination and I won't stand for it"

Strauss glared at him "Hotcher you are out of line:

Hotch backed down "If he returns I want him off my team" he snapped and left the office returning to his own

Strauss got up and went to her door and locked it

She had enough with people just barging in her office and having the nerve to try and tell her that she was out of line"

Once in his own office, Hotch did the same as Strauss, but instead of just locking his door, he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hailey I have some bad news and you're not going to like it"

Luckily she didn't answer the phone/

Hell have no fury like a women who is pregnant and cannot have her way.


End file.
